Love can Conquer All
by Psychic-Winchester
Summary: My rendition of Kurt's reaction to finding out what happened in 4x18, and also Blaine's video message to his parents and Kurt (Cooper too). Klaine!


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi! I was watching 4x18 "Shooting Stars", and a was just compelled to write what I think Kurt's reaction would have been. This is my first ever Fic, so please don't hate, but constructive criticism is enjoyed and wanted! P.s. I love you all, even though i don't know you.**

* * *

Kurt waltzed down the halls of NYADA, tired from his work load of classes he was enrolled in. He was finally happy. He had Adam, he had Rachel and Santana, he had NYADA; everything seemed perfect in his world. He walked outside and hailed a taxi, and held a light conversation with the friendly man who he often got taxi rides from. He smiled and bid the man, Jerry was his name, goodbye as they pulled over at his building, handing him a day had gone so well, but he couldn't wait to get home and talk to Rachel and Adam, maybe watch Dr. Horrible. Man, did he have a crush on Neil Patrick Harris.

"Rachel, I'm home!" Kurt called out as he walked inside. It was eerily silent. Odd, he thought. That's when he heard a sob rip through the apartment. His bag clattered to the floor and he ran faster than he ever thought he'd run before to the source-Rachel's room.

"Rachel! Are you okay? What the hell happened?" he asked, a look of surprise and utter horror on his face.

"Kurt!" Rachel sobbed, jumping off her bed and wrapping her arms around Kurt's taller frame. "Tina just called. There was a shooting a-at McKinley. The whole Glee clubs still in there. S-she got out, b-but the rest of them…Kurt, what if…what if they're hurt? Or terrified, God knows I'd be scared out of my mind!" she managed to say in her famous one breath spiels.

Kurt was frozen. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't breathe. Blaine was in there. He was probably terrified. His Blaine, his best friend and ex-boyfriend, who, though he wouldn't admit it, still loved and cared for deeply. He could hear Rachel sobbing into his new cashmere Louis Vuitton sweater, but he just couldn't bring himself to move. "Kurt? Kurt, say something, please" Rachel begged.

"Blaine.." was the only word that left his mouth, a harsh sob following. Why hadn't someone told him before now? It looked as though Rachel had been crying for a while. But then he remembered. He'd turned his phone off so that it wouldn't sound off during his classes today.

He finally came to his senses and moved, running into the living space and whipped his phone out of his bag. Seconds felt like years as his phone turned on, the funky little turning on noise filling the near silent apartment. He nearly dropped it when it finally turned on.

6 missed calls, and 10 missed texts from Blaine Anderson. 3 texts from Tina. 1 from Artie. 1 from Sam.

His hands trembled as he unlocked his phone, and scrolled over the texts, starting with Tina's.

**Tina C.** : Kurt?! Kurt there's been an incident at school. Someone fired a gun, and Blaine's INSIDE!

**Tina C.** : Kurt pick up your phone! HE COULD BE DEAD!

The last one was by far the worst.

**Tina C.** : I knew you didn't care about him anymore.

A tear leaked from his crystal blue eyes to know that Tina thought that of him. Of course he still cared for Blaine! After taking a moment to process that, he opened the text from Sam.

**Sam E.** : Kurt dude, if I never get to say this again, you're the best gay-bro a guy could have.

Kurt quirked a sad, watery smile. Artie's was next.

Wheels: Kurt, I just wanted to say Thank You. For the best Sophomore, freshman, and Junior years a guy could ask for. You're amazingly talented, and one hell of a sass master.

Something between a sob and a laugh escaped his throat. He sat down on the couch, bracing himself for what came next. Blaine's texts.

**Blaine A**. : Kurt, I'm so sorry for everything. I just want you to know I love you, so much, okay?

**Blaine A**: Kurt could you please answer your phone? I might not have much time left to tell you something I need to tell you.

**Blaine A.** : Kurt there's a shooter in the school and I'm scared. I'm glad you're gone though. I wouldn't want you getting hurt.

**Blaine A.**: Just remember, I Love You.

**Blaine A**.: If I die, there's a journal under my bed. I want you to have it. I wrote us a song.

**Blaine A.** : I want you to have the stuffed puppy you nicked from Rachel and Finn to remember me by.

**Blaine A.** : Did I mention I applied to NYADA? It was for us, originally. For you.

**Blaine A.** : Please pick up Kurt!

**Blaine A.** : Fine. I guess I should've just forgotten about you like you forgot about me. I don't blame you..

**Blaine A.** : Bye Kurt.

Kurt didn't realize he was sobbing until he couldn't see his phone clearly and he felt his throat sear in pain as a loud, harsh sob escaped him. Rachel was by his side, and probably had been for a while. She hugged him from the side, his shaking body causing her to shake slightly. He didn't know how long they'd sat there and cried. They only looked up again when they heard the melodic chime of "Teenage Dream,". It was a text. From Artie. At least he was sure of one person who was still alive. He reached over to pick up his forgotten phone off the table, opening it. A video file. Along with it came a message from the wheelchair ridden boy. "Thought you needed to see this," it read. He clicked it open, turning his phone so he and Rachel could look at it. He wiped his eyes on his now ruined sweater's sleeve, before clicking play.

Blaine's memorable face popped up on the screen as the video loaded, and Kurt nearly broke inside. He'd never seen Blaine look so scared, so terrified. Not when he was hit in the eye with a slushy, not at the hospital following that, not even when they'd broken up. His amber eyes were watery, red and puffy, making it clear the elf sized boy had been crying, no, sobbing recently. His tanned cheeks were stained with pale pink tear tracks, and he had a runny nose. It looked slightly childish, but the pure terror on Blaine's face made him think otherwise. It finally started after about a 20 pause.

A sniffle started it off. "Look, I don't know who will see this, parents, friends, Kurt." He started. Kurt felt his heart swell at the mention of his name in specific. "But I need to say something. You may not accept me or like me for who I am, or who I choose to love. But I love you. Mom, Dad..i know we never see eye to eye on anything, and I'm sorry for ruining your social credibility and status when I told the world that I like dick. " A short, sad laugh. "But you should know. I Love you, and nothing could ever change that. Cooper. We may not always get along, but you're the best big brother a guy could ever hope for, and I love you, Coop." A sob, and a 10 second bit of Blaine crying. Poor, helpless Blaine; scared out of his mind and visibly shaking. The tanned boy sniffled and looked back up. "Kurt…I messed up, and I messed up bad. Nothing, nothing in the world explains or justifies what I did, and I'm Sorry. I know you've heard it a million times, but I need you to know how sorry I am. And that I love you. I love you so fucking much Kurt." Blaine never swore. "And I know that I'm meant to be with you Kurt, I can just..feel it. But I don't know if I'm going to make it out alive or not. I just needed you to know I loved you. I still do. Bye Kurt" he said. They caught a glimpse of Blaine putting his head on his knees and shaking, presumably sobbing.

Kurt set his phone down, sobbing again. He still loved Blaine, and Blaine still loved him. It was clear to him now. And now, he might never get to see him again. To see his quirky, perfect smile with his soft pink lips and perfect teeth. Never be able to hear the melodic, smooth voice of his ex, who he was now sure he was still in love with, despite the distrust he'd previously felt because of Blaine's actions. His tones, tanned skin, perfect chiseled features, Kurt could see them so vividly in his mind. His Blaine, his perfect Blaine might be torn from him.

Rachel sobbed softly into his shoulder, curled up on the couch next to him. He had an idea. "Rachel, we're going to Lima" he said, voice lacking any emotion. Rachel looked up, a bizarre look in her eyes.

"Kurt, school s-shooting never last that long. We'd never make it in time. Before they might..die" she said softly.

"If he's okay, I need to be there. If he's not..i need to say goodbye. And I'm sorry" he said softly, tears dripping down his flushed pale cheeks. Rachel nodded, understanding.

"Okay..i'll call NYADA and tell them there was a family crisis…you call Burt and Carole. Maybe they know something. I'll pack for us too." She said. She picked herself up off the couch, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair. As soon as she was out of the room, he picked up the phone and speed dialed #1. He held his phone to his ear, tears still dripping off his face as the tone rung. Burt picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Kurt I was right about to call you. There was a-"

"I know Dad." Kurt cut him off." Rachel and I are coming home. We just need to be there." He said, voice still shaky and broken.  
"I understand Kurt. We'll update you when we can." His father said. "I love you Kurt. Always know that."

"I know Dad. I love you too" he said.

* * *

20 minutes later in the taxi on the way to the airport, there was still no updates on the current situation. Kurt was anxious and fidgety in the back seat of the cab, with Rachel attached to his arm. They'd managed to contact Santana, who said she knew. It was obvious she'd been crying on the phone. Brittany was still in there, and according to a text she'd gotten from Artie, she wasn't in the glee room. That was when the texts had stopped. From everyone. Kurt had wanted to text Blaine back, but a text wouldn't be able to sum up of hold all the weight of the words he needed to say to Blaine. They thanked and paid the driver, they headed inside. The first flight for Lima was in 2 hours. Once they were inside, they paid for their tickets with some of the money Kurt had saved from working, and went into security. Not the moment they were out of it did Kurt's phone ring. He answered on the first ring. "Hello? Dad, Blaine?" he asked, not having seen the caller ID.

"It's me, Kurt. Your old man. I've got someone here who wants to talk to you." Burt said.

Kurt gulped and nodded. "okay…dad if it's the police saying he-he's dean, then i-"

He was cut off.

"Kurt?" a scared, yet totally familiar voice answered.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, officially earning the strange stares of half the airport. "Jesus Christ Blaine, I was so scared! You're okay right? Please tell me you're okay." He said.

"I'm fine. Everyone else too. I'm so sorry Kurt" he sobbed on the other end of the phone line.

"Shhh, baby you're fine, you're alright. I'm just so happy you're okay" he said, a sigh of relief flooding out of him.

"No, it's not fine, Kurt. I could've never gotten to say the things I needed to, longed to. I thought I was going to die, without saying sorry." He said, sobs having subsided only slightly. Someone on the other end could be heard consoling the distraught teen.

"I know you're sorry baby. I'm coming to see you and everyone else right now, okay? I'll be there by morning" he said.

"O-okay Kurt. I love you" Blaine said softly into the phone.

"I love you too B. Go home, get some rest." Kurt advised, finally starting to walk towards the terminal with Rachel. The entirety of the call had been made while Kurt was standing just out of the security line, putting his shoes on, now forgotten and haphazardly stuffed into his carry on.

Blaine sniffled and handed the phone back to Burt.  
"Hey kid. As you know, I've got Blaine right here, safe and unharmed. He's quite shaken, but he just needs some rest."

"I know Dad. Is he with his parents?" Kurt asked. He assumed the Andersons had also been sent the video at some point.

"Not right now, Kurt. Remember, Blaine lives out in Westerville, so it'll take a little longer for them to get here. Right now he's clinging to me like a money." That earned a small chortle from Blaine, whose face was hidden by Burt's flannel shirt. Burt smoothed his almost-sons cheer leading uniform while rubbing the kids back.

"You know he looks up to you dad. You've been there more than Mr. or Mrs. Anderson ever has been for him." Kurt said, sitting down in one of the super uncomfortable airport waiting chairs .

"I know, kid. You get some rest on that flight I know you're probably on by now, knowing you. I'll make sure Blaine gets home safe." Burt reassured

"Okay dad. Love you" Kurt said

"Love you too, Kurt. See you in a few hours."

* * *

Those few hours proved to be the longest of Kurt's life up till today. He was anxious on the plane, knee bouncing and fingers drumming against the little fold out tables on the seats. Did Mr. and Mrs. Anderson get their son home alright? Did they comfort him and console him, as any rational parent would? Not that the Andersons weren't rational…just a bit bias and indifferent towards their own son since he came out. He longed to be there, holding and comforting Blaine, running his hands through the boys soft, gel-free curls. To wipe the tears from his puppy like amber eyes and kiss away the tears. Rachel, along with a majority of the patrons on the plane was looking at him strangely. Rachel leaned over and laid a hand on his arm.

"Hey. He's home and safe now, Kurt. He's fine" she reassured. The petite brunette successfully calmed his nerves for the time being, and he relaxed back into the airplane seat. The soft roar of the engine plus the thought of Blaine's smile, his laugh running through his head lulled him to sleep.

Rachel shook him awake when the plane landed, and he didn't even stop to apologize to the countless people he knocked over trying to get off the plane. It was daylight now, just barely dawn in Ohio. Once their luggage was collected from the luggage rack, they set off to hail a taxi. Boy, some people were damn rude at 6:13 am. After 45 minutes of unsuccessful attempts to get a taxi, they finally boarded a shuttle that would get them about 3 blocks away from the Hummel-Hudson residence. Boarding the bus, Kurt nearly cringed at the sight. Gum sticking to the seats, the rancid smell of cigarette smoke filling the air; it was horrendous. But he had to do this, for Blaine. He sat as close to the front as he could get, with Rachel squished between himself and the window.

3 blocks seemed like 3 miles when you wanted to get somewhere fast. In reality, It only took both of them 10 minutes to run the distance, carrying their entire set of luggage-which was a lot for two divas like themselves. Kurt pulled the key off his wallet chain, and unlocked the door, stepping inside.

"Dad? Carole? It's Kurt" he called out.

"And Rachel" the Jewish girl added

Burt was down the stairs in 10 seconds flat, locking his son in a tight hug. Carole followed soon in suit, giving Rachel a hug as the father-son duo shared a sweet moment.

"I missed ya, Kurt" Burt said, finally releasing his son.

"Missed you too, Dad." Kurt said with a smile. "And you too, Carole," he said as he stepped over and gave his loving step-mother a hug, which she returned gratefully.

"Oh Kurt, I missed you too" she said, as Rachel gave Burt a small hug off to the side.

By the time the Hummel-Hudsons had Kurt reacquainted in his room, and had dropped Rachel off at home, it was 10 am.

"I'm going to McKinley to see Blaine," Kurt stated, reaching for the keys to his Navigator.

"Not so fast, Kurt. The school has a strict visitors policy now. No visitors for quite some time, until they figure this thing out. You'll just have to wait. Take a shower, and come have a nice home cooked meal." Burt offered, knowing his son was anxious, but not wanting him in trouble with the law.

Kurt sighed. There was no getting around this rule, so he figured he might as well comply to Burts suggestions.

"Fine. I'll be back up in 20 minutes." He said, turning and walking down to his basement-bedroom.

* * *

True to his word, 20 minutes later Kurt reemerged from his basement, fresh, showered, and hair styled perfectly. Carole smiled and set out some low calorie pasta and sauce, along with whole wheat bread and some milk. Kurt thanked her, and happily tucked in to the amazingly cooked, heart healthy (for his father, of course), meal. He and his dad discussed Kurt's classes at NYADA, and how the cancer treatment was going for Burt.

"I'm doing fine. Still up at at 'em. No need to worry yourself, Kurt." Burt answered.

Kurt didn't fully trust this answer, but he would take it for now. School was letting out soon, and he wanted to see Blaine so badly. He finished his lunch, thanked Carole once again, and was out the door.

Once there, Kurt noticed the lack of student cars, and the multitude of police cars that happened to be there. He guessed that's what happened in the day after a shooting. There were metal detectors at the door that he could spot as he parked, waiting for the bell to ring, and class to get out. Then, he could see Blaine.

* * *

5 minutes later exactly, the final bell rand, and small groups of students walked out. He got out of his car and searched for the familiar gelled hair, short statured boy he knew so well. Finally, he spotted him. Cheerios uniform? That earned an eyebrow quirk. He was walking with Tina, discussing something softly. Then he looked up, and the amber gaze met that of the blue gaze. The world seemed to slow down.

Kurt was, for the 3rd time in 2 days frozen, eyes locked with Blaine. He heard someone yell his name, the sweet baritone he had come to know so well. He only snapped out of his trance like state though, when he found himself with arms full of condensed love. Blaine.

"Blaine!" he said after catching his breath, the smaller boy having knocked the wind out of him. Without a second thought, he captured Blaine's soft pink lips against his own,, the moment so familiar, yet so strange. It's been 2 months since they're shared their last kiss, and they'd both been incredibly drunk and wedding frazzled. Blaine pulled back after a moment, staring up at Kurt, amber eyes shining with tears.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine."

**Hope you all liked it! Ta Ta for Now! **


End file.
